


【福华】特殊存放场所

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 我不喜欢这世界，我只喜欢你。





	【福华】特殊存放场所

「Sherlock有个思维宫殿，性和爱，都和Watson住在一起。」

“Sherlock，你有做过爱吗？”

“如果你还是想知道为什么上周我没有上了那个叫Betty的妓女的话，拜托，别问了。”

“不，我只是想知道有没有。”

“……”

“Sherlock？”

“我不会在我的脑子里存这些东西，它们会扰乱我的正常激素分泌，导致我做出错误决定的几率上升33.68％。”  
“God，我就知道，”Watson笑得很不给面子“你今年应该是27岁吧？”

“刚过生日，两个月零八天。”Sherlock气恼地摔上了Watson的电脑，赶在后者发火之前窝进了沙发里——背对着Watson。

“你是不会做吗？我看你那天都被她弄得有反应了。”Watson显然没打算放过这个话题。

“那是人的正常生理反应！”Sherlock不满地踢了一脚沙发背“你是医生，你比我懂。”

“我懂我懂哈哈哈哈……”Watson大笑着倒在扶手椅里，用厚重蓬松的毛毯把自己裹了起来。

Sherlock很用力地摔上了房门。

“Sherlock，你有谈过恋爱吗？”自从开了先河，两人之间无论聊什么似乎最后都会扯回Sherlock的情感经历，或者我们必须承认这纯属于Watson的恶趣味而已。

“我不会做那种浪费时间的事情。”

“那你难道没有对谁动过心吗？”

“什么叫……动心？你如果说是心脏跳动，那我觉得我对每个人都很动心。”Sherlock似乎真的很认真地思考起了动不动心究竟是个什么意思，因为他把手里拿着的那顶帽子放下了。

“我是说爱情Sherlock，就是某个人在你眼里是不一样的，”Watson皱起眉，思考怎么和Sherlock解释爱情这个没法儿解释的玩意儿“就是有某个人对你恒有吸引力，和她在一起的每分每秒都是令人愉悦的，你会想和她有个家，会时时刻刻牵挂她，简单来说，就是她在你心里有个不一样的位置。”

“如果你是说我的思维宫殿……”Sherlock似乎陷入了苦恼的沉思，如临大敌，小心翼翼“Watson，你有一个很特别的位置。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“你在一堆化学药品旁边有个小花园——这很奇怪——还有小房子，你不在我身边的时候，我脑子里面的你会特别不安分，在整个宫殿里面上上下下乱窜，但我拿那个你一点办法也没有，因为我扔不出去。”

“Sherlock，那应该是你想我了……”

“你住的地方很不一样，有很暖和的阳光和很好看的鹤望兰，花园被你照顾得很好——噢你甚至在里面有个小亭子——我没事的时候会去那里看看，我……”Sherlock停滞了一会，似乎在思考接下来的措辞“我很……很喜欢待在那里，我在那里的时候你不会吵，也不会到处乱跑，我们是可以聊聊天的。”

“Sherlock……”

“我想明白了！所以如果说爱的定义是'有一个专属于你的位置'，”Sherlock从沙发上跳起来，兴奋得一把抓住Watson的手腕“那我爱你。”

“你不能爱我，”Watson脸红了红，把手抽了回来“男人和男人之间不叫爱情，我们把这个叫做友情。”

“不，不对，”Sherlock言之凿凿地反驳他“朋友和朋友之间不会做爱，我整个思维宫殿里，性和爱，都和你放在一起。”

“噢天呐，该死的Sherlock，你最好搞得明白你在说些什么。”Watson心虚于引起这个让自己慌乱无措的话题，往后退开了两步。

“我以为我在向你求爱，按正常逻辑，你应该现在答应我的追求。”

“我不喜欢……”

“你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢女人……”

“瞳孔放大，手足无措，眨眼频率降低，不自觉往右上方看，”Sherlock猛的一合掌，像平时一样得出结论“你在撒谎，Watson。”

“Jesus，Sherlock，我禁止你再用那种见鬼了的观察手段推理我……”Watson很没有气势地只说了一半“是，我就是喜欢你。”

“我就是那个见到未来室友第一面就很有伤风化，很不要脸地想和他滚床单的混蛋。”

“虽然我发现这个室友也是个混蛋，可能根本不会喜欢我，可能根本就不会注意到有人在他的身边，以朋友的身份抱着不合宜的想法，可能他根本不懂怎么去爱，或者什么是爱。”

“可是我还是喜欢他。”

“我还是会因为他需要我而高兴，会因为他的电话信息感到高兴，会对所有和他有关的事情非常上心。”

“我真的和你说的一样，是个笨蛋。”

“虽然你确实很迟钝，”Sherlock神色复杂，犹豫着抱住了低垂着脑袋的小军医“但你不是个笨蛋，我才是。”

“我花了这么久才弄清楚我喜欢你。”

“如果你今天不先问我那个奇怪的问题，不告诉我爱是什么，”Sherlock难得露出苦闷的神色“我们可能要错过一辈子了。”

“现在也不晚。”Watson窝在Sherlock怀里眉开眼笑，在对方柔软的丝绸睡袍上偷偷抹干了眼泪。

要报复一下这个迟钝的混蛋。

“教教我吧Watson，我要怎么才能做你的合格男友？”

“这不难，我很好哄的，”Watson从Sherlock臂弯里挣脱出来，又裹回了毯子里——原谅他，这天气真的有点冷“比如你找个合适的时间结束你的处男生涯，办案的时候要吃饭，不许再用尼古丁和海洛因毒害自己的身体，办案要带上我……”

“我都答应你，”Sherlock直接打断了Watson喋喋不休的叮嘱，很干脆地点了点头“我要今晚和你做。”

“今晚？你不是还有案子？”

“破了。”

“那只鹅？”

“明天再说。”

“不是今晚去追宝石？”

“他跑不掉的。”

“那随你了，有润滑剂和安全套吗？”

“没有，我现在去买？”

“不用了，去我床头柜拿吧。”

“Watson，你和别的男人做过吗？”Sherlock咬牙切齿地问他，一点都没有大侦探的稳重样子。

“噢伟大的Holmes，”Watson弯着眼睛笑他“用用你的推理能力。”

“你昨天晚上回来的时候步履蹒跚，双腿明显不受力……该死的，我早该想到，”Sherlock气得不行，愤愤不平地鼓着双颊生闷气“你和谁做了？”

“Sherlock，你试试做个五小时的手术还能正常走路给我看看？” Watson笑得前俯后仰，很乐于看到大名鼎鼎不可一世的Holmes吃瘪“你是没看到我手上长时间握刀的印子还是没看到我脸上口罩勒出来的压痕，或者说你连我拿回来的手术报告和身上掩不住的消毒水味都忽略了？”

“这可不是Holmes的做风。”

“没错，这不是Holmes的做风，”Sherlock粗暴地扯开了Watson的腰带，把他打横抱起来往房间走，脸上的表情总算好看了一点“这是你男朋友的做风。”

别担心，Watson很快就会说不出话的。

“你真的是第一次做爱吗？”直到Sherlock毫无章法地咬伤自己的下唇，Watson才后知后觉地想起身上乱动的男人似乎是个处男。

Watson实在想不通Sherlock是怎么做到这么了解自己的敏感点的，无论是腰侧的软肉还是小巧的耳垂，或者是胸前的乳点和收起的掌心，这些Watson自己都记不清楚的敏感地带在Sherlock的指尖唇舌下只能无助地轻轻挣扎。

“Watson，你叫得太明显了。”Sherlock放缓了力道，用舌尖慢慢舔舐Watson唇上的细小伤口和流畅纹路，让稍嫌苍白的唇瓣变得晶莹润泽，在昏暗的室光下泛着光。

Sherlock欠身去够床头柜的把手，非常满意地看到一管全新的，未拆封的润滑剂静静躺在那里，旁边散落着乱七八糟的各色安全套。

“你没用过它。”Sherlock非常肯定地说道，用那种推理犯罪的语气。

“是，我没用过，但它们在我来到贝克街的第二天就躺在这里了。”Watson不自在地红了脸“你最好祈祷它们没过期。”

Sherlock很显然被这句话取悦了，他心情颇好地凑回来舔吻Watson的颈窝，一边撕开润滑剂的铝封给Watson做扩张。

果然被异物挤入的感觉是不太好受的，Watson断断续续地想，Sherlock正在操自己——虽然暂时用手——的事实让他浑身发烫，不由自主地喘息呻吟。

“你的声音很好听，”Sherlock抵上那个被良好扩张过的穴口的时候，很没头没脑地来了这么一句“我喜欢听你叫我名字。”

“拜托Sherlock，”Watson喘着气弓起腰，感受着Sherlock硬热的肉棒撞开软肉顶在前列腺点上“别在……哈……做爱的时候说这么……糟糕的东西……”

“为什么不能说？”Sherlock大惑不解地把住Watson的腰，开始小幅度地抽插起来“你喜欢我夸你。”

“呜……那里……我不是……哈……你这样说……我会……不可以……”Watson被Sherlock撞在敏感点上的一连串抽插搅得说不出什么完整的话，只能红着眼角喘着气，呜呜咽咽，断断续续地呻吟。

“Watson喜欢我，”Sherlock捉稳Watson的腰操得狠了，却很温柔地吻掉了爱人面颊上的泪水“我也喜欢Watson。”

“嗯……哈……最喜欢Sherlock了……”

「一生奇遇，莫过于你。」

“我从不爱这个世界，它太无趣了，只有聪明的犯罪能让我着迷，” Sherlock锁住Watson的肩胛，用自己的手臂隔开床单和Watson的背“但我爱你，我只有你。”

“Never leave me alone.”Sherlock恶狠狠地威胁他“如果你不想我进监狱，虽然我也不认为有人能抓住我的犯罪证据。”

“你离开我我会想杀人的，”Sherlock突然委屈起来，不知道从何而来的眼泪在Watson颈窝里汇了小小一汪“我才不是什么不是好人，是高智商反社会人格者。”

「我不在乎生，甚至不在乎死，只在乎你。」

“别担心Sherlock，我会喜欢你很久很久的，” Watson勉强从情欲里捉了些理智出来，扬起脑袋去亲他，又被对方急切地叼住下唇抵在齿列之间“我们的大侦探怎么会把我操得这么乱七八糟的，还委委屈屈地掉眼泪呢？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，晶莹的泪珠打湿了蝶翼一样的长睫毛，他不说话了，只安安静静地把肉棒操进去再抽出来，喉咙里间或发出几声闷哼。

“Sherlock……Sherlock……”Watson觉得自己可能会就这么陷在这些汹涌的情潮，就算是这样，还很自私地扯着自己的好友陪自己坠到无边的肮脏淫乱里面。

噢不对，那不对。

Sherlock是Watson的爱人。

这个认知终于逼他哭了出来，混杂着快感的喜悦仿若是最好的催情剂，他咬紧下唇射了出来，精液濡湿了Sherlock的小腹，顺着那些好看的肌肉线条滑落在床单上。

高潮的肠肉对Sherlock来说简直是棒透了，柔软地包裹着Sherlock的肉棒痉挛着收紧，更别提Watson那些承受不住的呻吟喘息还不遗余力地往Sherlock耳朵里灌。

Sherlock亲了亲Watson的鼻尖，也射了出来，把安全套取下来随意打了个结扔在地上。

“最喜欢Sherlock了……”Watson窝在Sherlock怀里休息，累得迷迷糊糊的。

“睡吧，我爱你。”

彩蛋： 

后来Sherlock帮两人清理好换完床单出来的时候，很意外地在客厅看到了Lestrade

“探长有何贵干？”

“我来给你们的房间装隔音门。”


End file.
